


Life is Not a Romance Novel

by orphan_account



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Sunghoon doesn't believe in love and sunoo comes along and changes his mind how original, Sunghoon experiencing all the cliche romance tropes he hates as he falls for sunoo hehe, bookstore owner Sunghoon lol, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: "Your character has gone through life believing that love is a choice. Their decision? To never get involved because love can only lead to pain and hardship. But after an argument with a stranger their view of love- and life- changes forever."
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Life is Not a Romance Novel

**Author's Note:**

> this is not edited so bear with me xd

Sunghoon did not believe in love at first sight. To tell the whole truth, he didn’t really believe in love at all. So he definitely did not fall for the boy who walked into his bookstore one Monday morning at first sight.

In fact, he barely spared him a second glance until the boy walked up to the cash register, and plopped his book of choice down right in front of him. A cheesy historical romance. He knew the type. He also knew the type of people who read such books, and he tended to avoid those personalities. Their idealist views of human relationships and love didn’t quite mesh with his.

“You don’t approve?” The boy in front of him asked in amusement, and Sunghoon realized he must have been subconsciously making his condescending face again. He cleared his throat and quickly schooled his features into something more professional.

“Just not my type of novel,” he replied diplomatically.

“Not a fan of the romance genre?” The boy asked with a tinkling laugh.

Sunghoon realized with a start that the boy in front of him was quite pretty. He wasn’t a robot- he could acknowledge when someone was attractive. He just had no desire to pursue them beyond that initial observation. “Not a fan of romance in general,” Sunghoon told the pretty customer.

The boy raised an inquisitive eyebrow. “Oh really?” He said with a smile. Even his smile was stunning, Sunghoon noted. From an objective standpoint, of course. “I bet I could change your mind.”

Sunghoon wanted to roll his eyes. “Even if you could, I doubt you could manage it within the time it’ll take me to ring you up,” he said pointedly, finally reaching for the offending novel to scan it so that this romance-addled individual could be on his way.

“No, definitely not,” the boy replied agreeably with a twinkle in his eye. He signed both copies of the receipt Sunghoon handed him. He tucked the customer copy into the paper bag containing his purchase, and slid over the store copy to Sunghoon. “Well, I’ll be off then,” he said cheerfully once the transaction was complete.

Sunghoon watched him leave, the wind chimes on the door jangling as he exited the shop. He was almost sorry to see him go. Romance-addled or not, he’d been charming. From an objective standpoint.

Sunghoon looked down at the receipt in his hand. He suddenly laughed out loud. “Kim Sunoo,” the elegant signature read.

And beneath that, in bold neat print, was a phone number.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've started doing daily quick-writes to hone my (nonexistent) writing skills, and this is just a quick Sunsun thing I wrote based on the prompt mentioned. Idk if I'll write this into a full fic, may or may not delete later, but let me know if you want to see something like this developed. 
> 
> If I do end up writing it, I'll prob start after I finish Silent Songbird. Check tags for where this story may go!!


End file.
